


What's Good At Helping Someone Sleep

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, NSFW, Office Romance, Romance, how does one do tags here, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: As head of the 14th division, Kyouko Kirigiri has been put under a lot of stress, and hasn't been sleeping well. Her boyfriend, Makoto Naegi has been concerned and will do anything to make sure she's relaxed and sleeping again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing sin. I almost didn't want to post this but I'm guessing some people would want to read this so here you go!

On a day when the world would be at peace, that day would be treated like a holiday to members of the Future Foundation. The past couple weeks, members were running around in a panic trying to stop a major riot near the Future Foundation Main Building. On this fateful day, the foundation managed to contain the rioting, and cease all violence. It was a small victory for them, but they wanted to make it count. 

 

Makoto Naegi had planned on taking his girlfriend, Kyouko Kirigiri out on a dinner date. Due to the rioting, the couple hardly had time for themselves, which upset them both. With today being possibly the only day for a long while where they could let their guards down, Makoto was going to treat Kyouko to anything her heart desired. He also knew Kyouko hadn’t been sleeping well; the stress of the world crumbling down and the pressure of spreading hope to that crumbling world had been getting to her. Makoto was sure this dinner date would be just the thing to calm her down! Perhaps she’d be able to sleep easy tonight.

 

At least, that’s what Makoto thought before he walked into Kyouko’s office. His eyes widened and his heart shattered when he saw Kyouko working as if nothing had changed outside. He sprinted right to Kyouko’s side and knelt down to her level. She didn’t respond to him being next to her. Makoto wondered if she even knew he was there. Kyouko was typing away at her laptop, writing what had to be status reports from the past few days. Her eyes were wide open, but Makoto could tell she was exhausted. Makoto even noticed that Kyouko was wearing more makeup than usual, perhaps to hide the potential bags under her eyes. 

 

“Kyouko,” Makoto whispered in concern. Kyouko glanced over at Makoto, and then went back to work. “Kyouko, you need to rest. Come on, everyone has taken the day off. So should you.”

 

“I can’t,” Kyouko answered as she continued typing. “As head of the 14th division, I don’t have the same luxury as you and the others do. I still have these reports to finish, and I need to plan for the next attack. Things may be peaceful now, but the riots will start up again. They always do.”

 

Makoto placed a hand on Kyouko’s shoulder. “Kyouko, come on. There are other division heads taking a break. Plus, I know you haven’t been sleeping well.”

 

Kyouko let out a heavy sigh. She stopped typing on the keyboard on her laptop and scooted her chair back. “Makoto,” she said in her usual stern voice. “I understand you’re concerned for me, but I can’t quit while we are ahead. You’re free to spend your day as you like, but it’d be for the best if I stay here and work.”

 

Makoto lowered his shoulders. He should have known Kyouko would stick to her work. When something was important, Kyouko never took a break. She was always on the move and getting things done. It’s that same work ethic that had her constantly disappearing back when they were trapped at Hope’s Peak Academy. Even back then, Makoto worried about her.

 

“Just promise me you’ll go to bed early tonight,” Makoto said in order to try and compromise. “Also, let me know when you’re home, okay?”

 

“You’re that worried about me?” Kyouko asked. “You never have asked me to let you know when I’m home.”

 

“It’s not healthy for you to be in this office all the time.” Makoto blushed. “So I guess the text would let me know that you did go home.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Makoto. You shouldn’t worry about me.”

 

“I’m going to worry!” Makoto shouted. “You worry about me, so why shouldn’t I worry about you?”

 

Kyouko fell silent for a moment. “You’re right. I’ve worried about you many times.”  She gripped her hands into fists. “I worry about you every time you’re out on the field trying to spread hope to the world. I fear one day you won’t return. The world is a dangerous place right now. Anything could kill you without warning. To think that you could die, and I’m not there to protect you, it scares me. So, you have a point. It wouldn’t be fair if I told you not to worry about me, if I’m going to worry about you.”

 

“So does that mean you’ll go home early and rest?”

 

Kyouko sighed. She knew Makoto wouldn’t give up on insisting her resting. “For you, I will.” Kyouko continued back to her work. “By the way, if you have nothing planned for the day, Hina has been wanting to get together with all of us. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

 

Kyouko was right. Since the 14th division arose, Makoto, Kyouko, Byakuya, and Hiro were all appointed to that division. Aoi Asahina, or “Hina” as her friends called her, did not join with, and she was assigned to the 13th division. 

 

“Well, I originally thought we could go out on a date later,” Makoto admitted. “You’re health is more important, so we could go out another day.” Makoto kept his hopes up that another day would arise. “That’s a good idea about seeing Hina, though. I’m sure she has a lot to talk about since we last hung out. I’ll go call her.” Makoto looked back at Kyouko, who was busy typing on her computer. Kyouko was in her own world, it made Makoto wonder if she even heard him. “Hey, Kyouko,” he said to hopefully get her attention. 

 

Kyouko stopped and looked up at him. “What is it?”

 

Makoto quickly kissed Kyouko. Even when stressed and deprived of sleep, her lips were never rough. “I love you.”

 

Kyouko gave him a small smile. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean Kyouko is  _ still _ working?” Hina asked Makoto in a fit of surprise and rage. “She should be out here with you, and not me! I mean, I love talking to you again, Naegi, but still! It took you how long to get the courage to ask her out and it’s like you two barely have alone time!” Hina quickly pulled out her phone and rapidly began to look for Kyouko’s number. “I’m gonna call her right now and make her march right over here so you two can have a date!”

 

Makoto practically stretched his entire body out over the table between him and Hina. “It’s okay, I swear!” Makoto exclaimed. “Kyouko and I talked about this already! She told me she’d leave work early so she could get some rest!”

 

Hina looked over at Makoto, disappointed. “You told her to rest? But what about going on a date?”

 

Makoto slipped his body off the table and sat back down in his chair. “She hasn’t been sleeping in days due to her work. I’d rather have her rest and relax than go out with me tonight.”

 

Almost an instant, a lightbulb went off in Hina’s brain. She leaned closer to the table and smiled coyly at Makoto. “Hey, Naegi. Do you know what’s really good at helping someone go to sleep?”

 

“What’s that?” 

 

Hina’s smile widened. “Sex.”

 

Makoto’s face burnt up as if he were at the beach without sunscreen. “A-Asahina!” Makoto stuttered. “You can’t just go and suggest things like that!”

 

Hina tilted her head in confusion. “Well why not? I mean, you two are a couple so why not? Oh wait, are you saying you and Kyouko haven’t-”

 

Makoto flailed his hands to try and get Hina to stop talking. “That’s not what I’m saying! In fact we-” Makoto immediately stopped himself from continuing on with his next statement. “That’s private!”

 

Hina laughed at Makoto’s embarrassment. “For someone who wants to keep this private, you sure are talking loud.”

 

Makoto slumped in his chair. “I can’t believe you’d bring that up, Hina. It’s like you’ve been hanging out with Hagakure a lot and his personality is creeping up into you.”

 

“Oh come on, Naegi. We’re adults. Besides, I’m just trying to help out my two good friends and favorite couple,” Hina assured. “Whatever you decide to do, I hope Kyouko can rest and spend time with you.”

 

Makoto agreed with her. “Hopefully she goes home early.”

 

* * *

 

The light coming from Kyouko’s office door at 7 at night indicated that she did not go home early. She did want to go home like Makoto had requested, but the work kept piling, and time kept slipping past without her even realizing it. When Makoto didn’t receive a text from Kyouko saying she was home, he immediately made his way back to the Future Foundation head office to consult her. 

 

Makoto swung her office door open to see Kyouko staring at her computer, almost lifeless. He cried out her name, and Kyouko looked up in shock. He ran over and pulled Kyouko into a tight, warm embrace.    
  


“Kyouko, you told me you’d go home early,” he whined as he tightened his hold on her. 

 

Kyouko lightly patted Makoto on the back before lightly hugging him. “I didn’t know what time it was,” she admitted. “I just kept working, and didn’t pay attention to much else. I couldn’t leave everything unfinished, Makoto.”

 

Makoto let Kyouko go with one arm so he stretch out and close Kyouko’s laptop. Kyouko overpowered him; she pulled out of the hug, and pushed his arm back. 

 

“Do not interfere with my work,” Kyouko instructed. I still have one last thing to finish.”  Annoyance could he heard in her voice. “I’ll go home once this is done. Don’t try to stop me again. I already told you I understand your concern. Keep in mind, Makoto that I have an important job, and we may be a couple, but I’m also your boss. If you’re to get your job, I must do mine.”

 

Makoto sighed, defeated once again. “At least let me stay with you.”

 

Kyouko went back to her computer. “That’s fine. Go ahead and pull up a chair.”

 

While Kyouko was working that late night, Makoto sat next to her and tried to think of a way to get her to stop. She said she had one thing left, but Makoto swore he saw her open up multiple documents at different times. She looked stressed, which broke Makoto’s heart. If she kept this up, she’d end up sick. 

 

“Kyouko.” Makoto reached over and took her hand off the keyboard. He knew Kyouko told him not to stop her from working, but he would take Kyouko’s anger instead of her becoming ill. “Kyouko, you shouldn’t continue like this. You’ve got to be stressed out. I hate seeing you like this. Everyone has already left, so why haven’t you? Also, I miss spending time with you. If there’s something I could do that would ease your stress, please let me know!”

 

Kyouko looked up from the screen longer than she had in the past hour. Her eyes then glanced over to Makoto. Sure enough, she wasn’t thrilled that Makoto was distracting her again, but when she looked at Makoto, Kyouko swore he was about to cry. She thought about what Makoto said. She also missed spending time with him. She missed the nights where they would go out for dinner, when they’d stay home and watch television, or when they’d sneak off somewhere in the Future Foundation just so they could be alone. When she became head of the fourteenth division, she worried that she and Makoto would grow distant. Makoto would tell her nothing would change, and yet here they were.

 

Kyouko did not like to admit defeat, but in her situation, Makoto was right, and she needed to stop working for the day. She wanted to spend time with Makoto. Kyouko thought about asking Makoto to stay with her tonight. She couldn’t remember the last time they had slept together. She could always sleep comfortably whenever she shared a bed with Makoto. 

 

Then another thing Makoto said struck her. There was nobody else in the building. It was just her and Makoto. Alone. The jokes she and Makoto came up with in regards to an office romance replayed in her head. First she thought they would only be jokes, considering the two weren’t adventurous in their romance, and made sure their romantic escapades were kept private. Sure being alone in the building still counted as private, but it was something different than one of their apartments. Kyouko let out a sigh and closed her laptop.

 

“Now that you mention it, there is something you could do,” she said.

 

“Anything!” Makoto pleaded. “I’ll do anything!”

 

Without warning, Kyouko stood up, only to quickly place herself right on Makoto’s lap. Makoto’s body stiffened at the sudden interaction. Kyouko wrapped her arms around Makoto’s neck, and planted a kiss right on his lips. Makoto didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. He had been wanting more than just a simple peck every now and then during the day. He wasn’t sure what overcame her, but he wasn’t going to argue with it.

 

Kyouko broke the kiss and told Makoto, “You can ease my stress with your body.” She didn’t wait for Makoto to respond before she began to fumble with the buttons on Makoto’s shirt.

 

Makoto’s face turned bright red. Was her office really an appropriate place for this?  Not only that, but less than five minutes ago, Kyouko was pounding away at her keyboard, focused on her work and unwilling to do anything else. “Here? Now? But you were just-”

 

“Don’t question me,” Kyouko demanded.

 

“Shouldn’t we get to your place first?”

 

Kyouko finished undoing the last button and slipped Makoto’s shirt down. “I don’t see any reason to go to my apartment.” she admitted. “Everyone else is gone. Plus,” Kyouko looked at him with her piercing purple eyes, “we don’t spend our time like this anymore.”

 

Makoto wasn’t going to fight against her logic. Sure, he would have rather been at her place, lying on her soft bed, but he’d take what he could get.  After all, it had been so long since he had been intimate with Kyouko. 

 

Makoto leaned forward and pressed his lips hungrily onto Kyouko’s. As she did with him, Makoto started to undo the buttons on Kyouko’s shirt. He didn’t waste time yanking her shirt off either. Kyouko pressed her body against Makoto’s. She pressed harder into their kiss, her tongue forcing its way into Makoto’s mouth. 

 

Their tongues only tangled with one another for a brief moment. Kyouko had pressed herself so hard on Makoto, both of them didn’t realize how far back the chair they sat on was leaning back. The chair gave into gravity and fell back; the couple went down with the chair. Makoto may have broken Kyouko’s fall, but nothing saved him from hitting his head hard onto the floor. 

 

As Makoto cried out in pain, Kyouko went from “seduce Makoto” mode to “protect Makoto” mode. She got off of Makoto and scooted over to his head. Makoto held the back of his head with both his hands. He rocked himself side-to-side to try and comfort himself. 

 

“Makoto!” Kyouko cried as she took her hands and placed them under his. “Makoto, I’m sorry!”

 

Makoto weakly opened his eyes and looked at his concerned girlfriend. The only times Kyouko would seem to show emotion was around him. Every time she would express emotion, Kyouko looked cute. Even now when she was scared that he was hurt, Kyouko looked cute. Makoto couldn’t help but smile and laugh slightly. “I guess we got a little carried away.” Makoto let his hands go of his head so Kyouko was the only one holding him up. He shrugged his shoulders and laughed again. “It was fun until I got hurt.”

 

Kyouko looked away from Makoto. “Let’s go home.”

 

“No, no!” Makoto exclaimed. “I’m going to be okay! My head’s just gonna hurt for a little bit.” Makoto’s face flushed a bright red. “Plus, I was really starting to like what we were doing. So, I mean, if you don’t mind, I’d like to-”

 

“So you want to continue this office romance?” Kyouko interrupted. 

 

Makoto looked away bashfully. “Just as long as we don’t sit on anymore chairs.”

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

Kyouko gently set Makoto’s head back on the floor. Even if his head still hurt a bit, she was sure she could go back to her “seduce Makoto” mode. After all, he insisted that he was fine. She crawled on top of him and straddled his legs. She pulled the ribbon in her hair off that held her hair together. Her long, lavender hair fell down her back and shoulders. She looked down at Makoto and smiled lovingly, which Makoto reciprocated. 

 

Kyouko lowered herself onto Makoto and began to plant small pecks onto his neck. She moved her lips down to his collarbone, and bit at the skin. Makoto gasped in pleasure with each nip. He put his arms around Kyouko and began to fiddle with the damned fabric that was her bra. The number of times they had been intimate was few, but Makoto was sure that no matter how many times they had been together, he’d never figure out how to get the hooks undone on his first try. This time, took him only three tries to get her bra undone, compared to the seven tries it took him the first time. Why bras had to have hooks, he would never know. 

 

Kyouko’s undergarment was tossed away to the side. Afterwards, Kyoko raised her body to reveal her soft, and perfect-to-Makoto breasts to him. Makoto sat up to plant yet another kiss on Kyouko’s lips while his hands explored her chest. Despite Kyouko suggesting that Makoto could be rough several times in the past, Makoto was always soft when handling her. He’d always caress and massage each breast lovingly, and wouldn’t dare think of pinching, or even biting when his lips would kiss there. Kyouko wondered if there wasn’t a single bone in his body that would hurt her, even if it were for pleasure.

 

Makoto broke their kiss and maneuvered his body so he could roll himself on top of Kyouko. He placed his hands back onto her breasts and lowered his head onto the curve of her neck. Kyouko tried to hide her flushed face with her hand as Makoto kissed her neck. Lower and lower his lips went. His hands also moved south, now placed gently on Kyouko’s hips. Back to his lips, he now was kissing the top of her breasts, as if he were teasing her. 

 

“Makoto,” Kyouko whined as she still tried to hide her face, “don’t go slow. I’m begging you.”

 

That little side of vulnerability that Kyouko would express when Makoto was in control was undeniably irresistible to him. He took to her wishes, and allowed his tongue to run down her breast. Kyouko rolled her head back and moaned. Oh how she missed this. Makoto’s tongue lapped across a nipple. Kyouko slammed her other hand on her face, now completely covered. 

 

Makoto looked up and chuckled. He knew how much Kyouko disliked looking vulnerable. The muscles on her face betrayed her desire to remain inexpressive, so she relied on her hands to keep her covered. Despite Kyouko’s attempts to hide her face, Makoto knew how she was feeling. After all, he would still hear the heavy breathing and panting Kyouko would let out. Her hands couldn’t mute her entirely because she was just too loud. After he watched Kyouko squirm from pleasure for a bit, he sat his head down to rest on Kyouko’s breasts. 

 

“Don’t be like that,” he said lovingly. “I wanna see your cute, flustered face.”

 

Kyouko whined. “Saying that is going to make me not want to move my hands.”

 

“What?” Makoto asked. “Me calling my girlfriend cute?” 

 

“Stop talking. Just continue,” Kyouko demanded. She’d rather not argue with Makoto about this state of matter. She’d rather have him pleasing her at the moment. 

 

Makoto’s hands slid further down to the hem of Kyouko’s skirt. He gave into Kyouko’s demands to not make her wait, and slid her skirt off her, along with the panties she wore underneath. He looked up at Kyouko who was still hiding her face. He had to think of something that would get her to reveal her face. He thought about the past times they were close and what he would do that would get Kyouko’s hands away from her, and preferably on him. A certain action came to mind...

 

Makoto placed his face in-between her legs and pushed his tongue at Kyouko’s entrance. Kyouko cried Makoto’s name, muffled through her hands. He teasingly circled his tongue around her, not wanting to enter her just yet. This went from Kyouko crying his name, to cursing out his name. Makoto continued to tease. He’d move his tongue up to flick at her clit every so often, glided down and up her sex, circled her entrance,  but never would he penetrate her. The next time Makoto teasingly poked at her entrance though, Kyouko had enough.

 

“Dammit, Makoto!” she groaned before she took a hand off her face and placed it on Makoto’s head. She had to shove Makoto’s head to get him to shove his tongue inside her. Makoto looked up and smirked as his tongue was placed inside Kyouko. She still had the other hand on her face. He’d take the removal of one hand as a victory for tonight. He hoped she wouldn’t need to hide her face in the future.

 

Makoto closed his eyes as he lapped and thrusted his tongue through Kyouko’s inner walls. With the one hand still on her face, she tried to conceal her moans and whimpers of pleasure. Her other hand gripped onto Makoto’s hair tight to make sure he didn’t consider stopping until she said so. 

 

Makoto hadn’t thought about stopping. He was too busy lost in thought about how amazing Kyouko was, how beautiful she looked, how she was his, and of course, how good she tasted. He wouldn’t have minded if this was as far as they’d get tonight.

 

Kyouko was reaching her climax, and there was no way she’d let that happen just yet. She called out for Makoto to stop. She let go of his head, and Makoto immediately pulled himself away. Makoto looked at her in concern, in fear that he may have hurt her in some way. She looked at Makoto, and couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping her lips at the sight of just how much liquid was shining on his face. He looked so cute!

 

“My intention was to not upset you. I was just,” Kyouko said in between chuckles and gasps of ecstasy, “trying to let you know I was close to finishing.”

 

“Why did you ask me to stop?” Makoto asked. “If you were close, I mean.” Makoto didn’t address Kyouko’s laughter. He knew already that she was laughing at the mess on his face, considering she laughed every time he had gone down on her. 

 

Kyouko stopped laughing. “Because,” Kyouko continued, “I want  _ all _ of you.” Kyoko got up from the floor and walked over to her desk. Makoto watched curiously, and with arousal. He loved the sight of seeing her walk around nude. From Kyouko’s desk, she pulled out a small round package.

 

“What?! Why do you have those here?!” Makoto shouted in shock. 

 

Kyouko smirked and waved the condom back and forth. “Because I’m always prepared,” she said in confidence. “That, and Hagakure gave me a box as a gag gift when you told him we started dating. I never seemed to take these home. Lucky for us, hm?”

 

Makoto raised his shoulders up in embarrassment. He should have known Hiro would give them condoms. If he wasn’t having an intimate moment with Kyouko in her office, he would have thanked Hiro for the convenience the next day. Makoto knew that if Hiro knew what he and Kyouko were about to do, Hiro would probably tell the whole division, and anyone else he hung out with. 

 

Kyouko gently pushed Makoto back down onto the floor, ready to take control once again. She put the package in her teeth to let both her hands work on Makoto’s pants. Kyouko worked quick, and Makoto’s pants were quickly swept off. His boxers immediately followed after them. Makoto felt the cool air breeze through his legs, and shivered. Kyouko smiled at him devilishly while she let a finger slide up Makoto’s length. The touch of her finger, plus the leather from the glove she wore, made Makoto groan out in pleasure. He wondered if Kyouko were teasing him as an act of revenge for his teasing earlier.  

 

Though Kyouko wasn’t in a teasing mood that much as Makoto was. She had been impatient almost from the start. She took the condom from her teeth and tore it out of its packaging. Delicately, she wrapped it over Makoto and made sure it was on correct. She wouldn’t dare risk anything that would mean bringing a child into a world of despair. 

 

Kyouko positioned herself so her entrance was just on top of Makoto. Without saying a word, Kyouko lowered her body down, and pushed Makoto inside. The two moaned in pleasure at the sensation. Kyouko did wince in pain slightly, only because it had been so long since they’d had sex. Despite how annoyingly Makoto was teasing her with his tongue down there, at least he made her wet enough to withstand most of the pain.

 

Kyouko sighed heavily to get herself used to the feeling of having Makoto inside her again. Her hands now fell to her sides, not sure what she should do with them at the moment. After she was situated, she leaned her body forward and pressed her forehead against Makoto’s. She snaked her arms behind Makoto’s head. By now, she had forgotten Makoto hit his head earlier.

 

“Move,” she whispered to him.

 

Makoto wrapped his arms around Kyouko and thrusted his hips upward, pushing himself deeper into Kyouko. With each thrust, Kyouko panted harder, and pushed Makoto’s head closer to her. She knew being on top of him was the best decision, as he could already hit that spot that would make her cry out in pleasure.

 

Considering how long it had been since Makoto and Kyouko were with one another this way, they were sure their spontaneous love making wouldn’t last long. For Makoto, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself, and figured that each thrust he made could very well be his last. The couple weren’t fond of verbally expressing when they came close to finishing, as they found the act to be unnecessary. Their cries of ecstasy was enough to ensure the other that they had came.

 

Makoto moved his hips faster while making sure he continued to hit that spot that make Kyouko cry out every time. Kyouko tightened herself up, which only made things difficult for Makoto to continue on. He was getting closer, but he told himself to hold out longer, just for Kyouko. He wanted her to finish before him.

 

Makoto didn’t have to wait long, as with one final thrust, Kyouko’s entire body stiffened, and she cried out Makoto’s name. Makoto held onto Kyouko tight as she shivered in orgasm. Makoto came shortly after. The couple stayed in their stiff position for half a minute before they collapsed into one another. They panted loudly to try and catch their breath. Kyouko rested on Makoto’s chest, and held onto him lovingly. Makoto smiled at the sight. He may have missed the rare moments of making love, but he missed having her rest on him the most. 

 

Kyouko looked up and smiled at Makoto. Her eyes looked as if they were sparkling as well. Makoto leaned his head to kiss her, only for Kyouko to place her hand on his lips. 

 

“Huh? Kyouko, what’s wrong?”

 

“I haven’t forgotten where that mouth has been,” she said teasingly. “If you want to kiss me, wash your face.”

 

Makoto chuckled. He knew Kyouko didn’t like the taste of him after going down on her, but he had forgotten in the heat of the moment. “Alright,” he told her. “I’ll go wash up.” Kyouko rolled off Makoto and began to look for her clothing. Makoto did the same for himself, and once he was dressed, he dashed out the room to the nearest restroom. 

 

As Kyouko redressed, one last sigh escaped her lips. The stress of the past weeks had vanished, if only for that short time. At least she knew she could count on Makoto to be there for her to relieve her stress. Kyouko yawned and looked at her door. Makoto better hurry back.

 

Makoto took an exceedingly long amount of time washing his face. He wanted to make sure that he could get his face cleaned as much as he could, because he really wanted to kiss Kyouko again. By the time he figured he was as clean as he could get, and returned to Kyouko’s office, he saw her curled up on the floor. He walked over towards Kyouko, and saw her eyes were closed, and it looked as if she were sleeping. He knelt down and picked Kyouko off the ground. He didn’t pick Kyouko up that often, and Makoto struggled at first to regain his balance with her in his arms. Kyouko stirred a little bit, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Makoto looking down and smiling at her. 

 

“Come on, Kyouko,” Makoto said with a laugh, “You can’t fall asleep here.”

 

“You took too long,” Kyouko grumbled. She turned her head away and closed her eyes, about to fall asleep right in Makoto’s arms. She refused to get up and walk on her own. Having Makoto hold her was comforting. 

 

Makoto laughed again, and accepted that he would have to carry Kyouko home. He thought that Kyouko wanted him to carry her, only because she hadn’t told him to put her down. Kyouko quickly fell asleep in Makoto’s arms before they made it to her apartment complex. Makoto noticed just how sound asleep Kyouko was, and was sure nothing could wake her up in this state. He couldn’t remember the last time Kyouko slept peacefully. She had been under so much stress, it was nice to see her looking at peace, even if she were asleep. Perhaps they should do this more often, Makoto thought to himself, now that he knew what would help put Kyouko to sleep. 

 

Then, a sudden realization came to Makoto’s head as he walked into Kyouko’s apartment. 

 

Hina was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to rewrite this a bunch of times because I had no idea how one is supposed to write sin. I had to do a bit of...research in order to get this done. IF I choose to write more sin again, I feel like perhaps I'd improve from this one.


End file.
